


Pancakes

by KawafujiTakao



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Nero calls him Angelo because It's a happy universe and I do what i want, grocery shopping lol, no bloodthirsty murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawafujiTakao/pseuds/KawafujiTakao
Summary: Angelo and Nero need to make breakfast





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 3 am and this is a self indulging fic I had to write bc I recently rewatched 91 days and ? These boys deserve a happy au.  
> Also three am so proofreading ? Nah

Nero yawned, turning on his side to get a better look at the foot of the bed he lay on. 

At the bottom of the mattress, Angelo lays on his stomach, facing away. His legs sway forward and back as he is intently focused on some trivial app on his phone. 

"Hm, Angelo." Nero grumbles. "Could you turn that volume down a bit? It's too early for that shit."

A slight inhale is heard from the darker haired boy, but he takes Nero's request into consideration and turns it down. "'Ts 6 am. Not that early."

"Maybe for you...what in the goddamned hell are you playing anyway? Sounds strange."

"None of your business." 

"It's that Anime Crap?"

No response.

It's most certainly the Anime Crap.

"Anyways," Continues a slightly-less drowsy Nero. "It IS my business, because when you play it that loud I can't get my beauty sleep."

"You don't need it." Angelo says the words very softly, and Nero knows he would have missed it had the phone game been blarring like it was before.

"Whadya say?" He knew what Angelo had said, but teasing Angelo was fun. Not many people could get the boy to have his cheeks glow red or his eyes averted. Nero took pride in that.

"Not'in."

"Don't be like that."

"I turned it down, so leave me alone."

Instead of leaving him alone, Nero sat up and crawled to the bottom of the bed. He rest his head on his shoulder and watched his boyfriend play whatever distracting nonesense he was into. Nero never could grasp the appeal of phone apps. They seemed too trivial and same-y. But if it made Angelo happy, he was happy.

Angelo put his phone down not too long after Nero joined him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm out of stamina."

Again, didn't make sense to Nero, but whatever.

Nero shoved his face into the crook of Angelo's neck, wrapping his arms around his bare shoulders. The stoic boy made a sound of protest, but showed no effort to stop him.

"You hungry?" He asked into his warm-yet-cold body.

"You're food's garbage."

Nero couldn't help but laugh.

"It may be garbage, but are you hungry?"

"We don't got nothin'."

"Eggs?"

"Used the last of 'em yesterday."

"Hmm...cereal?"

"All we have is that wheat stuff you picked out."

"Eat that then" 

Nero knew he wouldn't eat something so bland in a million years, but hey, it was worrh a shot.

"Tastes like cardboard."

"You can always eat my-"

Before Nero could finish his sentence, Angelo grabbed a pillow and whipped him with it.

"Hey, cut that out! I was only joking!"

"Joking?" Angelo stopped hitting him. "Then I s'pose I won't then."

"No! You can if you'd want to."

"You're disgusting." Angelo told him, but a small smile found itself on his lips anyways.

"Whatever. The offer still stands." Nero got up, pulling on a button down and throwing one over to Angelo. "Want to go buy some stuff then?"

"Only if I get to pick it out."

 

_____

 

"For the love of God Angelo, stop putting things in the cart when I'm not looking!"

The cart, empty only moments ago, now had three tubs of ice cream, two gallons of sweet tea, and one very expensive bottle of real maple syrup.

"I didn't do it." 

"Uh, I think you did. No one else is around!"

"You're just clueless."

"And YOU just have a sweet tooth. I thought we were going shopping for breakfast?"

Angelo looked over the cart items as if to remind himself what he had put in there. "Yeah."

"Ice cream? For breakfast?"

"Uh-huh."

"Three whole containers?"

"Better than eating your-"

"ALRIGHT, We'll get the fuckin' ice cream, Christ." Nero made a point to talk over Angelo in case someone heard.

"You're lucky you're cute...." Nero grumbled to himself as he angrily pushed the cart down the next isle. "Had it not been for that reason, I'm sure I would have killed your snarky ass by now."

"You sure killed my ass last night."

With a slight blush making it's way onto his cheekbones, Nero kept quiet.

 

____

 

After about an hour or so of the two deciding on what they should buy, the two decided pancakes for breakfast. 

"I'll make one first." Nero announced as turned on the burner, grabbing a decent sized pan.

"You're not making all of them?"

"This morning you said my food was 'garbage.'"

"It is, but I don't feel like making them."

"C'mon," Nero protested. "Just make one or two?"

"Hmpf." 

With that settled, Nero began to mix the ingredients. When he went over towards the refrigerator to grab the milk, Angelo took the opportunity to add in a little extra sugar.

"Looks thicker than I thought it'd be." Pointed out a confused Nero as he began stirring in the milk. "Oh well, it's what the recipe I got online says."

Once Nero got all the prepwork done, Angelo walked over to the burner, wrapping an apron around his waist that Nero had handed him earlier. It didn't suit him in the slightest. 

"I changed my mind. I want to make the first one."

"Yeah! I like that attitude." Nero handed him the batter and kissed him on the cheek. "Make some effin' pancakes!"

Angelo scoffed at the idiocy and ignorance of his boyfriend. He knew what he was about to do was going to frustrate Nero.

Angelo began pouring the batter, slowly. Then he jerked his hand (purposefully) and poured half it's contents into the pan. 

"Hey! That's too much!"

"Too late now. Sorry, my hand slipped."

"It's all right...we'll just have one big-ass pancake. Heh."

Angelo couldn't help but grin. He'd bever admit it, but mundane things like this with Nero were so filling and worth living for.

"There's little bubbles on the top now, I think that means you need to flip it soon."

"Grab me a spatula."

"We don't have one. Last time when we were gonna buy one you said 'who even uses spatulas?'"

"Can it."

"Guess you gotta flip it in the air?"

"Guess so." And with hesitation, Angelo did his best to move the pan in a motion that woud flip the pancake over to the other side.

But it was so big it folded itself in half.

Nero started holding his stomach as he laughed at his failure, but the laughter died down when Angelo gave him a death stare.

"You try it if it's so funny." Angelo said as he put his poor excuse of a pancake onto a paper plate. It really was a sad breakfast, the middle was still gooey, the edges burnt to a crisp, and overall just an uneven mess and disaster.

"All right," Nero said as he cracked his knuckles. "I will! I'll use the rest of the batter too and mine will still be better than yours!"

It wasn't better than Angelo's.

In fact, during the flip process, Nero had dropped his onto the floor.

Angelo burst out laughing, which was extremely rare. Despite having to clean up the mess, Nero was fine with it because he got to see Angelo smile.

After he gathered the slop off of the floor, he grabbed an extra fork and attacked the slightly better attempt at a pancake.

"This one's mine." Angelo protested, mouthful of pancake and chin slick with dripping maple syrup.

"Share." Is all Nero could say before he took one bite and immediately had to wash down his throat with water. "Why's it so stinkin' sweet?! As if the pancake itself wasn't sweet, you added all that syrup! I don't know why the cake ended up that sweet though."

"No clue."

"Whatever, you can have it."

"What'll you eat?" Angelo asked as he swallowed a bite.

"The cardboard cereal, I guess."

Then the couple sat down together, mocking each other in the most genuine of ways. They did this until noon, simply enjoying the others company.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads this: 
> 
> I'm in hell with these two I'm sorry this was so bad


End file.
